


Home

by emptyghst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Returning Home, Reunions, Season 7 Spoilers, Voltron Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyghst/pseuds/emptyghst
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron have finally returned to Earth, but it isn't the home that the once knew.





	1. Reunion

Earth. Home. 

It was the one planet that they were desperate to return to, but now they were only met with a wasteland. The booming cities and towns that surrounded the areas were nothing but rubble. The Garrison was the only safe haven in this desolate place, but it appeared as though they were on their last legs as well. The barrier that was keeping the Garrison safe was the only thing protecting them, aside from the few fight pilots and other cadets that ventured outside of the Garrison. The people that they weren't able to rescue outside of the Garrison were taken by the Galra and forced into work camps to build some sort of machine. Rescue mission were far and few between. 

When the Paladins of Voltron finally arrived it felt as though the hope that had been washed away was ignited once more. They were practically welcomed into the Garrison with open arms. Pidge had finally reunited with her mother and father, Lance could see his family again. But Hunk's family were nowhere in sight. No one seemed to know the whereabouts of his family - all they could do was hope that they were alive. Shiro, Keith, Allura, Coran and Cosmo were greeted by Commander Iverson. It wasn't exactly the warm family welcome but, to them, this was better than nothing - and both Commander Iverson and Keith were able to apologise to each other for how they acted in the past. 

Keith thought that the reunion were over, that was, however, until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

He turns in the direction that the voice is coming from. "(Y/N)?" 

A young woman with (h/l) (h/c) emerges from the crowd. There are bags under her eyes but the second they land on the tall, darker haired Paladin, her smile lights up eyes. 

"You came back!" She engulfs him in a hug. 

Hesistantly, Keith wraps his arms around her. He pulls her closer to his body, his grip tightening around her, almost like she could disappear at any second. 

He was home and she was here. She was still here. She was safe in the Garrison. Even if the Galra had managed to infiltrate their home and destroy the Earth, she was safe. He could hold her, touch her, smell the strawberry shampoo that she always used. But that scent was now dull compared to how it used to be. 

"I've missed you so much." She whispers. She pulls away from him and gently cups his cheeks in her hands. "I'm so glad you're back." 

"Yeah, me too."


	2. Catch Up

While Keith and the other Paladins had been taken to be debriefed, (Y/N) was forced to remain outside of the debriefing room. She remained, rather impatiently, outside of the room, wandering the halls until they had concluded their debriefing. 

She knew that they were all important people now. She understood that Keith was now the leader of Voltron. He was here to save the Earth and to stop the Galra from completely destroying the planet, just like he had done time and time again. She just wanted five minutes with him. Alone. She just wanted to be able to catch up with. She wanted to know if he was the same Keith as the one that she knew before he ran off or if he had finally decided to grow up. 

She hoped it was the latter. 

(Y/N) and Keith weren't exactly close, but she considered him a friend during their time together on Earth. They were in the same class in high school before he left to study in the Garrison. She wasn't sure what to do with herself when he left. She had other friends but none of them seemed to fill the gap in her chest. She didn't want to admit it was a crush. She was interested in the lone wolf, yes, but she wholeheartedly believed that it wasn't a crush. She just wanted to be his friend. She didn't like seeing him alone in class and cringed when she heard her classmates say anything nasty about him. She even understand why he acted out sometimes - she would like to think that she would act in a similar manner if she lost both of her parents and was then constantly ridiculed by her peers. 

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" She suggests once he exits the room. Many of the other cadets followed behind. "We don't have much in terms of food but you must be kind of hungry." 

"Yeah, sure." Were the only words that Keith uttered to her. 

The couple wander down the endless halls in silence. Their shoes clacking against the floor were the only sound either of them could hear - minus the voices from the other rooms and the many machines that were constantly churning away. She fiddles with her hair as they make their way to the kitchen. Keith's hands are in his pockets. His eyes can't seem to settle onto one place. They flicker between the floor, the roof and sometimes they settle on her. He watches her fiddle with her hair, even if it's for a brief second. He could have also sworn he saw a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

"What's it like?" She asks once they're inside the kitchen. 

The room is practically empty. The only other people in that occupy the space are a few other cadets that seem to be looking for a quiet space to reside in. 

And that's all they want. A quiet space. And she just wants the world to stop, even if it's just for a second. 

"What's what like?" Keith replies. 

She perches herself onto one of the islands in the kitchen. "Being a paladin of Voltron!" She rests her elbows on knees before resting her chin in the palm of her hands. "It must be pretty exciting. Sam has told everyone the stories that Matt told him about you guys and how you saved so many people." 

He leans against the island. "I don't really know how to explain it really. You know I'm not good with talking about things." 

She nods along. She smiles. "You were the exact same way when we were in high school," She begins to swing her legs back and forth. "Whenever I asked you anything about yourself you always gave one worded answers or you would change the subject." 

Keith rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah. I kind of was a bit of an ass back then, huh?" 

She giggles. "A little bit yeah." 

The two of them share some more laughs and chuckles between themselves before they fall silent once more. 

"What happened?" Keith asks. 

She stops swinging her legs. "You know what happened. The Galra invaded, many of us were rescued by the Garrison while others were captured by the Galra and forced into work camps. There isn't really much else to say." 

"I mean't what happened to you, to your family. Are they alright? Did your little brother make it out?" 

"I don't," She frowns. "I don't know where they are. When the Galra attacked we tried our best to escape the city, but we lost each other along the way and I was the only one that made it to the Garrison," She sighs. "I keep telling myself that they somehow made their way underground and are just hiding out until it's all over, but I know that's just wishful thinking." 

Keith places his hand on his arm. "You know it's not your fault," She simply nods. "And we'll get them back, don't worry." 

She giggles. "I would expect you to say something like that, Paladin." 

Keith smiles. (Y/N) places her hand atop his. She runs her thumb across the back of his hand. 

"I never stopped thinking about you," She chews on her lips. "I was so worried about you when you just, sort of, vanished. People kept saying that you has just ran away again, but I knew you wouldn't just up and leave again like that. No one believed me when I said you would come back eventually. I started to doubt you would come back myself, you were gone for so long." 

"I wanted to come back, I really did. Coming back to Earth was all any of us could think about for a while, but then more important things started to happen so coming home had to be put on hold," He can't find the ability to look her in the eye. "I didn't want to be a paladin of Voltron in the first place, but things are different now. I want to help people. I want to keep people safe. I want to keep you safe." 

The light dusting of pink that was once on her cheeks came back but it was now a deep red. 

"Y-Yeah, well, I mean.." She stammers. 

Keith raises an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

She shakes her head. Her face feels like it's on fire. "It's n-nothing, don't worry about it," She hops off of the island. "Maybe we should be getting back. Everyone is probably wondering where you are and we might get in trouble if-" 

Keith grabs her hand before she has the chance to walk away. His name is barely uttered from her lips before he has his own pressed against them. 

The fire that she felt on her face had now turned into a volcano. The heat that was radiating from her face felt like it out did the sun. Her ears were burning. Her stomach felt light and tingling like there was a swarm of butterflies trapped inside. Her head was spinning. 

"I'm just so glad you're safe," He says, breaking the kiss. She can barely let out a squeak as she watches him. His expressions are soft, almost blissful. He releases her hand. "We should find the others." 

"Y-Yeah." 

She was pretty sure that, even as they walked down the halls together, hand in hand, that her face was still as red as a tomato. 

Even as they walked down the halls she was finding it hard to believe that he was finally here. 

He was finally home.


End file.
